


Portraits of Danville

by ShadowoftheLamp



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:49:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6809794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowoftheLamp/pseuds/ShadowoftheLamp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danville is a nice city, with some interesting inhabitants. Character study drabbles. Character tags will be added with each new chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Phineas Flynn

**Author's Note:**

> I've fallen head over heels for this show, and I wanted to show support somehow. Some may be from other character's points of view.

Phineas Flynn wasn’t normal.

Oh, he wasn’t a bad kid- far from it. Every adult he ran into adored him, and his boundless enthusiasm mixed with a gentle politeness made for what many considered to be a great kid.

No, Phineas Flynn wasn’t normal because he was magic. 

At least, he seemed to be. Time sped up yet slowed down around him. He could make an hour pass like a minute, or a minute stretch into an hour if it suited his needs. Every kid in town knew it, and most of the adults did too- if Phineas Flynn wanted something to get done, it would get done. 

Everyone was in on the ‘aren’t you a little young to be doing this’ joke, but honestly, he both was and wasn’t. He acted like any other kid, but had a head that wasn’t just in the clouds, it was in a nebula half a galaxy away. His head was full of physics and nuclear generators but also comic books and cartoons.

Whenever he rode through town on a giant robot or roller coaster, the rumors swept in his wake. He’s a genius. He’s part trickster. He’s Einstein, he’s Hephaestus. 

No one denied there was something special about Phineas Flynn, except himself.

He’d be the first one to smile and laugh off someone trying to ask him how he does what he does. He’d point at his brother, his friends, his town. 

Determination, hope, and joy were his mistresses, and the very laws of nature themselves, but all he’d give was a wink and a smile and a wrench to anyone willing to pitch in.

Phineas Flynn was going places, that was certain.

Wherever those places were, whatever he was, he was going to change the world.

No doubt about it.


	2. Ferb Fletcher

Ferb Fletcher doesn't talk much. 

He never really needs to. A wave of his hand and a wiggle of a wrench, a thumbs up and a blink of his eyes, and the message is clear enough. 

He's a man of action. 

If Phineas is the brain and mouth behind their operations, then Ferb is the hands. His brain runs just as fast as his fingers. If Phineas is ideas, then Ferb is action, with a nail gun in his hand and a grin in his heart. 

He's not as serious as he looks. He'll smile and he'll joke, but he simply has such a deadpan delivery it takes a while to realize that he's a kid too. 

Everyone knows both of them, but Ferb is often 'the quiet one', which Phineas has never liked. There's a reason so many of their projects are named after him.

He's a fantastic dancer, a whiz at video games, and fluent in more odd languages than you could count. He's incredible in every way, but it takes getting to know him to realize it.

He's a different kind of brilliant than his brother, all theories and thoughts and busy hands. He's not cold, just quiet.

Phineas and Ferb. Ying and Yang. Idea and execution. They're a flawless team, and the two of them fit together like platonic soulmates. If they weren't brothers, they'd still refer to themselves as such. 

Ferb Fletcher was originally from England, but Danville wouldn't have been complete without him. 


End file.
